La curiosa familia Shitogi II
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Secuela de "La curiosa familia Shitogi". Shizuku y Eris llegan a Europa para visitar a los padres de Eris, a fin de pasar un tiempo con ellos. Desde un primer momento la situación resulta disparatada para Shizuku, pero la experiencia resulta grandiosa, a pesar de todo. Oneshot.


Un saludo a todos/as ustedes. En vista de una solicitud que me llamó muchísimo la atención y una conversación corta e inspiradora a la vez, me decidí a crear este OS, a la espera de que les encante.

**La curiosa familia Shitogi II**

Respira hondo. Una y otra vez.

Era un momento trascendental para su relación con su amada Eris, así que no podía permitirse echarlo a perder. Ella, Shizuku Kirishima, una honorable mujer de tradición y donaire, les demostraría a sus suegros el acto máximo de su amor por su Eris, su amante, su todo. Iba a ser el epítome mismo en su búsqueda de la perfección, no tenía dudas sobre ello.

La pareja se encontraba en Europa, un viaje vacacional que ambas aprovecharon para divertirse. Para Shizuku era una oportunidad ideal para conocer de primera mano lo que eran otras culturas, otras maneras de expresión y otras costumbres. Eris por su parte se lo tomaba bastante natural. Tenía que ser relativamente fácil para la rubia, pese a que no había pisado en su tierra natal desde que fue transferida algunos años atrás a la escuela St. Michael. La manera tan suelta en que camina por las calles y señala los distintos edificios, tanto los culturales como los turísticos y los comerciales, era como si la rubia apenas hubiera estado allí la semana pasada.

─ Eris, ¿no nos hará falta llamar un taxi o algo? Lo digo para que podamos llegar a casa de tus padres ─ advierte Shizuku.

─ No te preocupes por ello. Mis padres viven muy cerca de aquí ─ le responde la rubia con una adorable sonrisa ─. A lo sumo tenemos que caminar diez minutos, además que así tenemos más oportunidad para estar juntas ─ completa tomando la mano de su amante.

─ E-E-Eris... ─ Shizuku se sonroja completamente y trata de soltarse del agarre ─ ¿Q-q-qué crees que haces con tanta gente mirando?

─ Bah, como si eso le importara mucho a la gente ─ Eris señala hacia un café donde había una pareja besándose, y Shizuku se queda boquiabierta al ver esa expresión tan abierta al público ─. No te preocupes por cosas como esa, que de eso se ven muchas más todos los días por estas calles, aunque supongo que luego tenemos que cambiarnos el chip cuando estemos de regreso en Japón.

─ Sí, así es.

Saber que en la tierra natal de Eris las personas acostumbran a mostrar sus sentimientos más abiertamente en zonas públicas no representaba ningún alivio para Shizuku. El solo pensar en la posibilidad de que Eris la bese a la vista de por lo menos una docena de personas le resultaba algo bastante vergonzoso para siquiera hacer mención de ello. Claro, ya había pasado en St. Michael, por obra de la propia Eris que se notaba decidida a no dejar ningún secreto guardado a sus compañeras de clase de ese entonces, aparte de otros momentos vergonzosos que ambas protagonizaron a la vista de las demás.

* * *

**Quince minutos después**

Luego de mirar vidrieras y hacer señalamientos de algunos puntos de alta referencia, Eris y Shizuku ya se habían plantado ante un gran edificio de apartamentos que se notaba lujoso. Shizuku no tenía duda alguna de que la familia de Eris era adinerada, aunque eso siempre había representado un detalle menor, insignificante de hecho. Ambas entran, siendo la rubia la que se identifica para que los botones les permitieran la entrada. Van sin ningún problema al ascensor y se dirigen a la planta en que se encontraban los padres de Eris. Todo fue un proceso bastante rápido y sin necesidad de explicaciones, cosa que casi fue preferible para Shizuku, y al momento en que llegan a la puerta indicada...

─ Ya verás lo contenta que va a quedar mamá cuando te vea ─ le dice Eris muy alegre ─. Ella dice eres una chica bastante adorable y que está contenta viéndote conmigo. Siempre que me escribe me pide que le envíe fotos en las que aparezcamos juntas.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ Eris asiente a la pregunta de Shizuku ─ Eso explica que quieras que nos tomas tantas selfies últimamente.

Shizuku se pone al frente para ser ella quien tocase el timbre de la puerta, pero antes de siquiera rozar la superficie del botón, la puerta se abre de pronto, y el rostro de Shizuku se ve atrapado en dos enormes y suaves cosas que no supo identificar de inmediato.

─ ¡Mi linda hija y su adorable novia! ─ era la madre de Eris, sin duda alguna, aunque su voz siguiera siendo demasiado idéntica a la de su hija ─ Las he extrañado muchísimo. Díganme porfis que han traído regalos de Japón.

─ ¡Mamá! ─ Eris abraza a su madre, ignorando que con eso usaba su propio busto para afianzar la prisión en la que estaba la cabeza de Shizuku ─ Pues mira esto nomás, mami. Te he traído unos damangos bien buenos.

─ _Je dife omangoh _─ trata de corregir Shizuku, aunque su blanda prisión doble no dejó que se le entendiera.

─ Jaja, tu voz me hace cosquillas en las tetas ─ dice Eris.

─ ¡Están sabrosísimos! ─ dice la madre de Eris inclinándose hacia delante, apretando así la prisión de Shizuku ─ ¿Por qué no nos mostraron esos dulces todas las veces que tu papá y yo estuvimos de visita en tu casa? Eso fue muy desconsiderado de tu parte, hijita.

─ Es que no tuve oportunidad ─ responde Eris haciendo un puchero ─. Todas las veces ustedes llegaban temprano a casa y no me daba tiempo para pasarme por la tienda y comprar algunos dulces.

─ Pero igual creo que hubiéramos ido juntas para comprarlos ─ sugiere su madre ─. Para la próxima me podrías invitar para que hagamos las compras juntas, que me interesa conocer las cosas que se venden en sus mercados.

─ Suena genial esa idea, mamá ─ dice Eris muy animada, cuando siente que alguien le palmea las tetas con desesperación ─ Shizuku, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿La estás viendo, mamá? Hace gestos muy graciosos.

─ Pues parece que se siente muy cómoda ─ dice la madre de Eris con inocencia y despreocupación ─. Se nota que le gustan los pechos grandes, aunque pensé que tendría suficiente con apretar los tuyos... Pero también es un poco preocupante la manera en que mueve tanto las manos ¿Estará tratando de decirnos algo? ¿Qué crees que debemos hacer?

─ Pues eso quisiera saber ─ Eris pica un par de veces la coronilla de Shizuku, y ésta simplemente agitaba las manos y gemía cosas que las dos rubias no conseguían entender ─ ¿Será que tiene hambre? Pero si en el aeropuerto habíamos comido antes de venir...

─ ¿No será que tiene fiebre o algo? Siento calor en mis pechos que viene de su cara.

─ No lo sé, mamá. Nunca la había visto hacer algo como eso ─ Eris se pone pensativa, pero no consigue descifrar las acciones de su amante ─ ¿Y si trata de preguntar por el baño? Es que el viaje ha sido un poco largo y agotador, y por eso se sienta en la necesidad de ir un momento.

─ ¡Oh, pues preguntarlo como todo el mundo lo hace! Shizuku-chan de verdad es una chica muy peculiar. No me cabe duda de por qué mi bebé te quiere tanto ─ la madre de Eris separa su busto del de su hija, logrando así liberar a Shizuku ─. Ven acá, lindura. Te presentaré mi casa para que te vayas acostumbrando desde temprano a tu estadía.

Shizuku apenas era capaz de oír lo que la rubia mayor le estaba diciendo. Lo que le importaba en ese momento era volver a respirar para prevenir un desmayo, luego de aquella encerrona que casi había significado su muerte de la manera más erótica posible.

* * *

**Una hora después**

Shizuku estaba maravillada al ver todas las cosas que estaban en aquel apartamento. Por fuera no lo parecía, pero dicha morada resultaba bastante espaciosa, aparte que contaba con algunas pinturas de estilo occidental bastante bonitas, empezando por cuadros sencillos de canastas con frutas que igual no perdía en belleza con varias pinturas que Shizuku había conocido tiempo atrás en St. Michael.

─ ¿Qué pintor hizo estos cuadros? ─ Shizuku señala uno de aquellos cuadros que tanto le llamaban la atención.

─ Un pintor callejero. Nadie que haya figurado alguna vez en televisión para lucir sus pinturas en una exposición grandiosa ni nada por el estilo ─ le responde la madre de Eris ─. Soy una gran amante del arte, y por eso mismo me encanta contemplar el esfuerzo de las personas pequeñas por crear obras que estéticamente no tengan nada que envidiarles a los grandes artistas ─ se acerca a uno de los cuadros y lo toma para acercarlo a su nuera ─. Es fascinante lo que un poquito de inspiración y esfuerzo son capaces de lograr. Más que simples cotizaciones artísticas, para mí el arte es la manera en que las personas son capaces de expresarse, de manifestar su concepción de la belleza, el amor, lo atractivo, lo trágico, lo terrible, su percepción de la realidad... El arte es una forma de lenguaje, y cualquiera que se desempeñe en cualquiera de sus formas debe considerarse alguien especial, sin importar que sea o no famosa.

Shizuku había quedado completamente envuelta por la explicación que estaba dando su suegra, incapaz de ver falla alguna a serie de argumentos que resultaban certeros, oportunos y con los que la japonesa se identificaba plenamente. Su dedicación a la caligrafía, las decoraciones tradicionales, era su manera e manifestar su aprecio por el arte, su "forma de lenguaje". Viéndolo de esa manera, no era de extrañar que a Eris le costase tanto entenderla a fondo, pues en toda forma de lenguaje hace falta un proceso largo y reflexivo de aprendizaje y comprensión.

─ ¿Y dónde está el padre de Eris? ─ inquiere Shizuku, esperando no resultar inoportuna con ello.

─ Debe estar de regreso. Le avisé que ustedes llegaron ─ responde la madre de Eris ─. Si quieren hago un poco de té. Aprendí a hacer algunas cosas típicas de Japón gracias a mi querido, aunque todavía hoy en día se me haga un poco complicado entender la manera en que escriben...

─ No se preocupe, que no es la primera que veo así ─ dice Shizuku mirando de reojo a su amante ─. Pero si quiere la ayudo a hacer el té...

─ ¡Oh, no! Quédate aquí con mi preciosa Eris. Las dos deben descansar, que han viajado bastante y el sobreesfuerzo puede resultar perjudicial para la piel y el estado de humor. No, yo me encargo de todo, lindura.

Shizuku se encoge de hombros y se queda con Eris durante un rato en que la rubia aprovecha para contarle muchas cosas a su novia, hasta que el padre de Eris llega finalmente a la casa. Se veía bastante delgado y agotado, a pesar de que su gesto pretendía reflejar ánimos y energía. Eris se levanta de golpe y corre a abrazar a su padre, y éste le besa la frente.

─ Siento haber llegado tarde. Son los accionistas que nunca están conformes con nada, y casi tuve que mandarlos al demonio cuando perdí la paciencia con ellos ¿Cómo te fue el viaje, querida?

─ Muy bien, papá ─ dice Eris sin soltar el abrazo ─. Traje a Shizuku conmigo, y también traje unos cuantos dulces.

─ Maravilloso. Son muy pocas las oportunidades que tengo de probar dulces japoneses, y de todos modos nunca son lo mismo aquí que en Japón.

─ B-buenos días, señor Shitogi ─ interviene Shizuku con una reverencia.

─ ¿Qué es eso de "señor Shitogi"? Shizuku-chan, tú eres parte de la familia, una más de nosotros, una Shitogi aunque legalmente no lo seas todavía, así que puedes llamarme papá si te place, en vez de andar con tantos formalismos ─ el padre de Eris se acerca a Shitogi y le pone una mano en el hombro.

─ L-lo siento, es la costumbre.

─ Jaja, no te preocupes por ello, linda. Yo era igual que tú cuando dejé atrás Japón, así que te comprendo ¿Les parece si empezamos a comer los dulces mientras nos cuentan cómo les ha ido? Mi esposa y yo hemos estado ansiosos por saber cómo les ha ido desde la última vez que las visitamos.

Eris y Shizuku se sientan juntas, frente al padre de la rubia, y entonces empiezan a contar. La madre de Eris inmediatamente se sienta junto a su esposo para también oír los relatos de la joven pareja. Los cuatro estaban bastante entretenidos en su charla, tanto que se les va el día entero en ello.

* * *

**De noche**

Eris y Shizuku se encontraban en la antigua habitación de la segunda. Shizuku suponía que la habitación apenas habría sido cambiada desde que Eris estuvo allí por última vez, y aquello lo pensaba especialmente porque había algunos juguetes infantiles tirados en el suelo, cosa típica en su querida Eris.

Pero el verdadero problema radicaba en que trataba de dormir y no podía. En la habitación de al lado se escuchaba la cama crujiendo, y junto a ello se oían gemidos demasiado claros para pensar que fuera otra cosa. Shizuku estaba excesivamente roja, y veía que Eris estaba dormida como si nada. No se podía creer que su amante fuera capaz de aguantar esos ruidos tan sugerentes y dormir tan tranquila. Debía tratarse de alguna especie de broma. En ese momento busca su teléfono, llevándose una tremenda sorpresa.

─ ¿Las tres de la madrugada? Llevan haciendo eso desde las nueve. Pobre señor Shitogi, con razón anda tan delgado y ojeroso. Y pensar que eso es precisamente lo que me espera al lado de Eris... ─ mira de reojo a Eris, la cual sigue dormida ─ Mierda, esos ruidos que hacen al lado me incitan demasiado a... Estoy demasiado excitada ¿Cómo le hace Eris para estar tan tranquila? Nunca antes la había envidiado como la envidio ahora ─ Shizuku se acerca lentamente a Eris para intentar despertarla ─. Eris... Eris... Despierta, Eris.

Eris gruñe en sueños y rodea a Shizuku con un brazo, inmovilizándola en el acto. La japonesa siente que podría explotar en ese momento por la excitación, por lo que intenta mover y llamar a Eris, hasta que finalmente logra despertarla a medias.

─ ¿S-Shizuku? ─ dice Eris entre bostezos.

─ ¿No escuchas lo que tus padres están haciendo al lado? ─ dice Shizuku, no pudiendo creer el gesto tan natural de su amante ─ E-es que todos esos ruidos me están excitando, y por eso yo...

Antes de decir nada más, la semidespierta Eris se pone encima de Shizuku y le empieza a aflojar el pijama con casi la misma soltura con que lo hace cuando está despierta. Shizuku se queda mirando a Eris, la cual no dejaba de bostezar, aparte que sus ojos seguían cerrados.

─ Debo hasherlo con Shizuku... Debo hasherlo...

Shizuku se ve repentinamente desnuda, y Eris también se quita sus escasas prendas a una velocidad imposible. La japonesa no sabía lo que acababa de causar.

* * *

**Por la mañana**

Madre e hija estaban desayunando alegremente, hablando de trivialidades, y entonces notan que el padre de Eris llegaba junto con Shizuku. Ambos ingresantes caminaban despacio y con extremo cuidado, quejándose de que les dolían las caderas.

─ ¡Shizuku, papá! Vengan, que el desayuno está listo ─ dice Eris con una sonrisa inocente.

─ Los veo raros ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ─ dice la rubia mayor, señalando el modo en que su marido y Shizuku avanzaban hasta la mesa.

Ninguno de los dos responde. Se sentían agotados y tenían mucho sueño. Al final ninguno de los dos había sido capaz de pegar un ojo, mientras que las dos rubias se notaban frescas y alegres, como si hubiesen dormido de maravilla toda la noche.

─ Te dije que te ibas a tener que acostumbrar, que esto te va a tener que tocar todos los días ─ dice el padre de Eris posando una mano sobre su yerna, y ésta se limita a asentir.

Finalmente todos estaban en la mesa, y juntos toman el desayuno. Eris y su madre irradiaban una alegría tal que pronto suegro y nuera dejaron atrás el agotamiento y el dolor de cadera. Era como una especie de magia que esas dos despistadas e ingenuas, pero a la vez amorosas rubias tenían y que hacía efecto sobre sus respectivas parejas de manera muy efectiva. En cuanto terminan todos de desayunar, Shizuku siente que es el momento ideal de hacer aquello para lo que realmente había venido, así que se pone de pie y se acerca más a su pareja, ante las miradas curiosas de sus suegros. No podía salir nada mal. Con la buena impresión lograda hasta el momento, esto tenía que ser un paseo.

─ Ejem... Quiero aprovechar que estamos todos aquí porque quiero anunciarles a ustedes algo muy importante. Quiero casarme con Eris, y es algo que quiero pedirle tanto a ella como ustedes. Nada me haría más feliz que la aceptación de todos ustedes. Eris, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

─ ¡Shizuku...! ─ Eris se tapa la boca con ambas manos, y luego abraza a Shizuku con todas sus fuerzas ─ ¡Claro que me quiero casar contigo! ¿Cuándo lo haremos, acaso mañana?

─ Podría ser la semana que viene ─ propone el padre de Eris ─. Conozco una agencia de matrimonios espectacular. Podemos preparar una grandiosa ceremonia y contratar un par de cantantes para que amenice la fiesta.

─ Suena genial, pero pensaba que la boda podría ser más bien algo familiar ─ dice Shizuku en cuanto Eris la suelta ─. No busco nada enorme ni nada por el estilo. Si puede ser una ceremonia íntima, creo que estaría bien.

─ Tímida, ¿eh? ─ la madre de Eris se pone una mano frente a la boca de manera pícara ─ No te preocupes, que eso también tiene arreglo, y ojalá que invites también a tu familia, que a mi terroncito y a mí nos gustaría conocerlos.

─ Por supuesto. Me dijeron que en cuanto tenga la fecha de la boda vendrían de inmediato, y hasta la sirvienta quiere estar ─ responde Shizuku.

─ ¡Entonces está decidido! Nos casamos la próxima semana ─ dice Eris alzando un puño ─. Va a ser algo maravilloso, el mejor día de todos.

Shizuku ríe ante el gesto de su ahora prometida. Claro que iba a ser el mejor día, y más lo sería con ambas familias compartiendo esa felicidad. No podría ir mejor la cosa, o tal vez sí, con los Shitogi era imposible saberlo.

**Fin**

* * *

¡Petición cumplida! La verdad es que la propuesta me encantó, y agradezco encarecidamente a _Dasu-kun_ (alias autor del mal) por ayudarme a confirmar una decisión que estaba casi tomada en el mismo momento en que recibí la propuesta. Los dejo por ahora, y ojalá que les vaya de maravilla. Pórtense bien xD.

Hasta otra


End file.
